Resealable containers with removable lids and an orifice which can be opened for beverage access via a sliding motion and without removing the cap from the container are known. There are numerous patents describing resealable containers for storage of beverages with additional features, including United States Patent Publication No. 2009/0053365, which discloses a cylindrical bottle with a tethered cap and peel away food packages. United States Patent Publication No. 2008/0025018 discloses a resealable container which also contains a receptacle holding a light emitting device and power source, and a storage compartment. On the other hand, known hand-line-fishing devices are typically provided as separate, single utility items, as is discussed below.
It is known for homemade hand fishing devices to utilize a bottle as a winding device for fishing line such that the line is wound around and exposed about the perimeter of the bottle. However, conventional beverage or other containers lack the features of the present invention and as such are of limited utility. For example, exposed line wound onto a bottle is not secure and is easily dislodged from the perimeter of a bottle during transport or use, resulting in a tangled mass which is difficult and time consuming to restore. Accordingly, hand held fishing devices have spooling features to secure the line as is seen, for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,561,237; 2,697,564; 2,712,908; 3,952,965; 4,688,740 and 5,334,093. It is seen from these patents that prior art hand-line-fishing devices are single-use items with separate grips, line guides and so forth that make them relatively bulky and inconvenient to carry while hiking, backpacking or bicycling when available cargo space and carrying capacity is limited.